


Almost A Sign

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister, best friend, and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost A Sign

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #003 -- _Losing You_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

She hadn’t realized that someone could feel this much hurt and still keep breathing.

When Jessie was killed, it had hurt her deeply. He was like the baby brother of the family, after all. True, he was older than her, but there had been an innocence about him that she fought so hard to protect. But Tran murdered him. Dom made him pay for that.

When Brian betrayed them, she felt gutted. He had been the one she fell in love with and the one she thought she might have a future with. He wasn’t someone she grew up with and therefore she didn’t consider him exactly family. His revelation had wrecked all of that.

When Vince had been killed in a car accident, she fought to keep going. Vince was someone she had known all of her life. He was family and she had loved him like family. He had been the second guy to deal with the bullies in her life. She focused on school and she tried to only think of the times he had been there for her.

When Dom and Letty had fled to South America to hide out from the police in the states, she had wanted so bad to go with them. Dom refused to let her, saying that her future was more important than he and Letty were. She was family, the only Toretto with a chance to change things for herself. Having no contact with them just about killed her.

When Letty was murdered, she felt something shatter inside her. Sister, best friend, and so much more. Letty had been the one that she clung to and the one that understood anything she was feeling at any time. It was Letty that held her when they both cried over what they had lost when their family started falling apart.

Losing Letty like that was almost a sign that she had finally lost everything.


End file.
